Benowa, Queensland
| area = | stategov = Surfers Paradise | fedgov = Moncrieff | near-nw = Ashmore | near-n = Ashmore | near-ne = Southport | near-w = Carrara | near-e = Bundall | near-sw = Carrara | near-s = Broadbeach Waters | near-se = Bundall | dist1 = 3 | dir1 = west | location1= Surfers Paradise | dist2 = 70 | dir2 = south-east | location2=Brisbane }} Benowa is an affluent suburb in Gold Coast City, Queensland, Australia. It is located west of Surfers Paradise. At the 2011 Census, Benowa had a population of 7,979. History The name was originally derived from the Bundjalung word "Boonow", meaning bloodwood tree. This word was later corrupted by European settlers in search of sugar cane growing on the shores of the Nerang River. The name was perpetualised in 1870 when a pioneer named Robert Muir used the name for his sugar plantation on the northern bank of the river. The Bundall Provisional School opened on 21 September 1885 on the corner of Ashmore Road and Mediterranean Drive under head teacher Edwin Davies. In November 1900 it was renamed Benowa Provisional School. On 1 January 1909, it was relocated the corner of Ashmore Road and Carrara St and became Benowa State School. In 1965 it was relocated to its present site at Benowa Road. Geography There are 3 distinct areas to Benowa. Established Benowa located on the northern side of Ashmore Road, Benowa Hills and Benowa Waters. Benowa is attracting a fair amount of attention from renovators with some of the original homes being built around the 1980s, due to its great proximity to Surfers Paradise, and Broadbeach and with so many great facilities within the area. Benowa is renowned for its canals with easy access to the Nerang River. Demographics In the 2011 Census the population of Benowa is 7,979, 52.1% female and 47.9% male. The median/average age of the Benowa population is 42 years of age, 5 years above the Australian average. 62.7% of people living in Benowa were born in Australia. The other top responses for country of birth were New Zealand 7%, England 5.9%, Japan 2%, South Africa 1.6%, Scotland 0.9%. 79% of people speak English as their first language 2.7% Japanese, 1.7% Mandarin, 1.4% Cantonese, 1% Croatian, 1% Korean. Education Benowa State Primary School was opened as a small rural school in 1885. The school continued as rural school until in the 1980s. Current enrolment is 890. School sports include Australian Rules football, touch football, netball, hockey and soccer. The school celebrates its 125th birthday in 2010. Benowa State High School is known for its French immersion course, which started in 1985.Benowa State High School Sport Benowa is home to several sports clubs. The Surfers Paradise Australian Football Club are based at Sir Bruce Small Park and compete in the South East Queensland Australian Football League Division 1. The club also plays Cricket in the off season. The Surfers Paradise Baseball Club also play at Sir Bruce Small Park. The Benowa Bowls Club are based at Sir Bruce Small Park also. Royal Pines Resort The Royal Pines Resort is home to professional Golf tournaments such as the Australian PGA Championship and the Australian Ladies Masters. The resort also used to host a professional Tennis event named the Mondial Australian Women's Hardcourts on the WTA Tour. The event was moved to Brisbane in 2009. The Tennis facilities are still used by the Australian Fed Cup team to host Fed Cup ties and Bernard Tomic often trains on the courts in the off season. References External links * University of Queensland: Queensland Places: Benowa *Heritage Tour - Benowa Category:Suburbs of the Gold Coast, Queensland